Perovskite materials are materials that are capable of having a perovskite type crystal structure (e.g., a same type of crystal structure as calcium titanium oxide). Perovskite materials can exist in a perovskite crystalline phase regardless of whether the material is actually in such phase. Some perovskite materials have the general stoichiometry AMX3, where “A” and “M” are cations and “X” is an anion. The “A” and “M” cations can have a variety of charges. The anions may be the same or different. The perovskite materials may include structures having three or four anions, which may be the same or different, and two metal atoms carrying two or three positive charges. Examples of perovskite materials include CH3NH3PbX3, wherein X3 are three halide anions selected from Cl, Br and I, or any combination thereof.